


Make Your Choice

by Just_a_Freak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith - Freeform, Depression, F/F, F/M, France - Freeform, Levi being the ass he always is, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer - Freeform, can I say sorry now?, fashion house, my silly writing, or is it too early?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Freak/pseuds/Just_a_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tries to start a new life in The Big City of Love, Paris, together with his super-protective step-sister, Mikasa and their childhood friend, Armin. They try to find a job. But they are not so lucky. With no other option left, they get a job at Trost Fashion House, hoping for the best. But will Eren succeed with a boss that is giving him hard times and his past slowly making way back in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty nervous for posting this. It's my first fanfic and my native language isn't english, but I will give my best. I would really appreciate if you guys give me some advice and if you would tell me your opinion about my writing. Thanks a lot! ^_^

“Come on, Eren!” Mikasa shouts at him from the front door. “We’re already late and you know what Armin thinks about being late!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m coming.” says the boy as he’s crushing down the stairs with two big trunks after him. “Ow…, where is Armin anyway?"

“I told you, Eren, like ten times this morning, he’s already at the airport, waiting…FOR US! So quickly do as I say or I’ll lock you in this house forever.” The girl tries to keep her calm as her dark, emotionless eyes linger on the boy’s sleepy ones. She is tired as well, her beautiful long dark hair messier than usual. She wears the red scarf Eren gave her a long time ago when his parents adopted her. Something tells him Mikasa is happy for finally leaving.

“Okay. Okay, just don’t be so rude. God, you’re so dramatic!” Eren sights as he walks through the door and gets in “the excuse of a car”, as Mikasa calls it.

“Look who’s the one to talk!” Mikasa whispers for herself, locking the door behind her, trying not to give Eren a mortal stare and following the boy in the car.

It’s pretty hot outside for an autumn day. The sun is warming the houses red roofs and the wind is blowing lightly, making the colorful leafs rustle. Yesterday it was raining cats and dogs. It’s strange how fast the weather can change. Just as humans. It’s like the nature has a heart of its own, like the rain it’s its tears and the sun it’s its smile. Eren relisez he is happy as well. 

He starts the car and drives rapidly to the airport. They stay silent the whole drive, Mikasa giving directions from time to time. He is so excited about this trip he can’t even keep a straight face. He’s just grinning. 

They arrive there in no time. It takes a while to find a parking lot, but eventually they find one close enough to the main entrance. Eren opens the car’s door to get out, but a tiny hand stops him. 

“Are you alright?” Mikasa asks, looking at him with a motherly expression, a hand brushing against his cheek. Even if she’s just one year older than Eren she always protected him. He and Armin are the only family she has after all. They are inseparable. They help each other when one is falling and make each other laugh when one is crying. 

“Fine, like always. I just can’t wait to get out of this town. You?”

“Me too. Armin told me he couldn’t find three seats in a row so one of us will have to stay with two strangers the whole flight. Do you want me to sit separately?

”No. Let me.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I need a time to myself. Now let’s go!”  
_______________________

Armin is waiting them at the coffee-shop inside the airport. His blond hair reaches his shoulders and his blue eyes sparkle with anger. He is dressed as fine as always with a big trunk next to him.

“You are late, guys!” 

“We know, we know and we’re sorry but this extra sleepy dumb boy here just thought this is a good day for waking up late. So don’t you blame me if we’re going to miss the plane, okay?” Mikasa says grumpily to Armin glancing at Eren.

“Hey, that hurt! Look you broke my heart even more!” Eren tries to joke but the truth is that it just sounded much better in his head. They all go silent at the remark. They stay like that for a while, listening to the noise the other people are making. They are all so careless, sitting here, waiting for their plane and drinking a cup of coffee. It must feel good. Being as careless as them. They have their own problems too but does any of them actually know what a hard life is, what it means to live day after day wanting to escape from your home, from your family. Do they really know? Eren thinks. But who is he to judge?

“OH NO! Eren, Mikasa I think is time to go. We have half an hour left before the plane departs.” Armin jumps out of his chair, breaking the silence. They run at the check-in desk as fast as they can. Eren is so close to losing the opportunity of leaving this doomed town but he would never forgive himself if that plane takes-off without him.  
_______________________

The plane is crowded and Eren barely makes his way to his seat next to a small window. When he looks outside he sees all kinds of planes, from all kinds of airlines and some tiny people directing them to their runways. In Eren’s head this whole scene seems quite funny, but he can’t figure out why. Mikasa and Armin are in the seats behind him, speaking about a book they have both read. He is dragged in the sea of thoughts inside his head. He knows that this trip to France is going to help him forget about his past and begin a new life. But this is exactly what is bothering him. This is the first time in his life his every action and word are going to be his decision. And he is afraid that he’s going to decide wrong. It’s going to be fine, Eren! Just be careful! he thinks. The truth is he can never be to careful because from the first day he was born he couldn’t control his anger. When he’s angry he just loses it. And then he wakes up somewhere in a hospital room with his body hurting all over. Yup, that’s how it always goes. But this is one of the smallest problems in his entire life. He mentally face-palms himself.

Suddenly Eren feels something moving near him and he can see in the corner of his eye a girl sitting next to him. Where did she come from? She’s one of the fattest person Eren has seen. Ever. And stains of fucking sweat are all over her already dirty (with something that looks like outdated cheeseburger and soda?) T-shirt. Gross! Eren knows that he’s staring but how on earth can he not stare at her? Her hair is greasy. And let’s not talk about the smell. It’s just SO. FUCKING. DISGUSTING! He realizes he had a pretty sick look on his face because the woman slaps his boney cheeks hard but before he can even figure out what happened, a harsh and slightly annoyed voice says:

“Oi, butterball! What’s with this attitude? Stop right this damn moment!”

Eren realizes the voice came from a man who is standing next to their seats. The first thing Eren can’t help but notice is the man’s height. He’s just so short. The second thing Eren notices is that his face seems emotionless but his sharp grey eyes are telling everything. The poor man is as disgusted as he is. Maybe a little more. For a man of his height he’s truly intimidating. Eren can see clearly he is keeping his body fit. Neither too skinny nor too muscular. He has pale skin and his raven black hair is styled in an undercut, allowing Eren to have a better view to the man’s neck.   
Eren stops analyzing the stranger when Mikasa gets up from her seat and with a murderous look on her face and joins him, arms crossed on her chest. Eren can feel the whole plane staring at them. Armin watches the scene shocked too. 

“What did you just call me? the woman says astound. 

“I am not going to repeat myself. So hear me out, Butterball! I am forced to sit at second class because all the first class tickets were sold out and because that wasn’t enough, you are sitting in my chair. So move to your fucking seat, wherever that is. Did I make myself clear?” the man says through his teeth.

A stewardess comes running at them and tries to speak with the woman. That was pretty harsh! But, God, It was so cool! Eren thinks amazed by the stranger’s words.   
After a few rude words and some shouting, the woman gets up and asks the stewardess to find her a new seat and she does as she is told, pointing to a chair in the other side of the plane. She even wanted to palm the man too. After the mad woman is out of sight, the tiny lady apologizes and quickly disappears behind a little door. 

“Oh, God! Eren, are you okay?” Mikasa asks as she takes a seat next to him.

“Yes, I am fine! Don’t worry about me!” Eren says with a slightly bit of annoyance in his voice, now shaking. He realizes he is not far from going to that woman and ripping the fat of her body.

The strange man from earlier murmurs something under his breath. Eren forgot he was still there. It seems like Mikasa did as well. Noticing the two looking at him, the man straightened and after a few tense seconds spoke: “What are you staring at, brats? And by the way that’s my seat.” One of his long, slender fingers pointing at the chair Mikasa sits in. He seems even more irritated.

“Oh, sorry!” she says as she gets up. “I’ll sleep for a few good hours, Eren, so if you need me, just wake me, yeah?” Eren nods and Mikasa vanishes in less than five seconds.

The man takes the seat next to him. Eren tries not to repeat the previous mistake, but without even realizing it he stares at the man. He takes his time watching his new flight-mate. He’s gorgeous, he thinks and damn, he’s right. Eren turns his head away, slightly blushing. After he feels confident enough, he looks again at the shorter male and he’s surprised to see that a pair of dead eyes are already watching him.

“What are you looking at, kid?” the man asks eyeing him. Eren is kind of bothered because of his new pet-name.

“No…Nothing!” he answers a little bit to fast for his liking. 

“Then why are you blushing?” he says with indifference.

“I am not!” Eren says hiding his flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, sure you’re not! Are your teen hormones having a party because something is definitely going on in there…” the man looks at the boy’s jeans. Oh Gosh! No! This is just not happening! When did this boner come from? Eren didn’t even notice it until now. Why? Just why? He can’t even say a coherent sentence so he’s just staying there saying nothing and making an even bigger fool of himself. “So? Am I that interesting?” the stranger smirks in a way that makes Eren shiver.

“I am not a teen, I’m 26!” he finally speaks.

“So you are not going to deny the fact that a thing just popped in your pants? Okay, fine with me, but are you sure you are not a teen? Because your body speaks a different language.” 

The voice of the pilot announces that the plane is going to take-off. God be blessed that this conversation is over! He turns his head to look out the window again and is very happy that the man doesn’t try to start a conversation because he will eventually die of embarrassment. The stranger may be good looking but he’s definitely an ass. And Eren hates him for that.

As Eren falls asleep he thinks that he made his choice and it was wrong. His hormones did anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this! Again. ^_^  
> This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one but believe me I want the next chapter to be a long one. Although I'm not sure it will be.   
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this, okay? Now enjoy!

Armin steps in the new apartment carrying a big box in his arms. He is all sweaty and his cheeks are flushed. Mikasa looks close to dying, just lying on the white couch that is put randomly in the middle of the living-room. And Eren, well…he’s just having an apparently interesting talk with the owner of the building, Annie Leonhardt. She has the same bored expression on her face like Mikasa does or at least when she didn’t spend a whole day climbing and descending stairs with boxes full of stupid stuff like Eren’s boxers. God, just the though makes her feel a little sick. Blond hair and blue eyes make her pale face look kind of beautiful. She doesn’t speak much but why would she try stop Eren from his chatter.

“Hey, you two over there! Stop gossiping for a moment and do something useful.” Mikasa says from the couch.

“What can I do for your Majesty? To kick you out of here or bring you a glass of Martini?” Eren simply asks a little annoyed Mikasa stopped him.

“A glass of Martini. Thanks.”

“She’s kind of evil. You know, Eren?” Annie whispers to him.

“You don’t say!” he replies his voice full of sarcasm. 

“Is anyone going to help me here?” Armin shouts somewhere from the bathroom.

“Comin’! Sorry, Annie! Gotta’ run! My friend needs me to help him poop or something! Bye!” Eren disappears behind a blue door. A laugh can be heard almost immediately and Armin’s voice trying to stop Eren.

Annie takes her time to look around the now full of boxes room and then Mikasa says:

“He just forgot to bring me my drink! How careful of him!” then she gets up and starts to look for something in one of the boxes. Probably the bottle. 

“Need help?” Annie asks.

“Yeah, actually! But are you going to help me or leave?”

Just when Annie wants to answer, Eren opens the bathroom door and starts running then hides behind the couch. Armin steps out of the bathroom too, with a big brown stain on his white shirt and with a face that says murder. He looks around the living-room searching for Eren. A few giggles come from behind the couch, but Armin doesn’t hear them.

“Eren, what have you done?” Mikasa asks not looking at him, trying hard not to give his hiding spot away, but it’s to late because Armin is literally running to Eren. He gets up fast enough and Armin starts chasing Eren around the house. Mikasa starts shouting at them to stop.

“I will just let you guys do your thing, okay?” Annie says silently knowing that even if she uses a speaking-tube nobody is going to listen. So she leaves, closing the door behind her.  
__________________________

“And he was in the middle of the bathroom with boxes all around him like a little elf before Christmas. And then he told me we need to put all that stuff around the bathroom.” Eren says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“EREN! You’re being rude again!” Armin tells him from the other side of the table.

“But that is what happened! You told me to help you so I helped you…more or less…”

“Mikasa, he spilled all over me a whole bottle of a green-colored thing and I don’t know who is the mad one between you two, but why would you keep something like that?” Armin asks desperately.

It’s been a week since they moved in Paris and the hell is just about to start. The apartment it’s done and all the boxes are gone. It looks nice after all. 

“Hey, you two! Shut up and eat your damn dinner. I just cooked for you so be a little grateful that I didn’t let you die in the corner of a room with no food, okay?” Mikasa says blankly.

“Yes, Sis! But just please don’t rip our heads off, yeah?” 

“Yeah… I’ll try my best. Now. Eat!”

They eat the delicious fish Mikasa made for them in silence. It’s peaceful. They finally can try to start a new life. And it makes Eren happy. “And now what?” he asks himself. And as if Armin could read his thoughts he says:

“You know guys… I’ve been looking for a job that would fit the three of us… and I found nothing. Not a company, not even a restaurant. Just nothing. They all hired students because you know, it’s summer break and they need money to go with their girlfriend or boyfriend to a date or Gods know why they wanted money! But the thing is I found no place for us to work.”

“Well, thanks for searching a job for us, but are you sure you didn’t find anything?” Eren asks.

“There may or may not be something, but I don’t think you will like it…”

“And what’s that?” Mikasa asks in a calm tone.

“Trost Fashion House…” Armin responds.

“Fashion. You want us to do fashion?” Eren looks at Armin with a horrified expression. 

“That’s exactly how I thought you would react. I mean for me and Mikasa it would be a great opportunity to learn more about marketing and stuff. But I didn’t know if you would join us or not…so…, yeah…” Armin says rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I think that’s a great idea.” Eren gets serious all of a sudden. 

“I know that you don’t want to, but….wait, WHAT? You actually want to get a job there?” Armin remains socked.

“Yeah. Let’s do it. When it’s the interview?”

“If he’s in, I’m in.” Mikasa says.

“ Wait, let me get my head around this. I suggested to have a job at a fashion house and Eren just accepts it. Wow! Should I be doing such a dramatic scene or am I overdoing it?”

“Nope. You’re just overdoing it. Now, tell me when the interview is, Armin.” Eren tells him.

“In four days. On Monday to be exact. At 1 p.m.”

“Okay! Tell us what we need to know about this company.” Mikasa looks kind of confused.

“ The first thing you need to know is that Trost is one of the most famous fashion hoses in France. The second thing you need to know it’s that if you mess something up you’re out the back door. So all you need to say at the interview is that you are interested in fashion and would like to learn something new by being an intern there. Okay?”

“And what if they ask me about…. I don’t know….what type of pants matches a type of shirt? Because I am going to mess up before even being hired!” Eren says.

“They won’t ask these kind of questions. You are there to learn after all.”

“Right. Now excuse me but I’ll be on the balcony if anyone looks for me.” Eren gets up from his seat and leaves the room.

______________________

Even if it was summer, outside it was kind of cold. But it wasn’t silent. It was as noisy as The Capital of Love could be. The horns of the cars were keeping you awake and the smell of parties were making your backbone shiver. The city looks different at night. It looks wild. And it’s not just the lights that make him that way. People were going to spend all night in clubs, dancing and smoking and getting drunk. That’s the night life. It’s crazy and not always pleasant, but it’s an escape. 

Eren takes a deep breath. He says to himself that he’s going to try partying once. He wants to know how it feels to be drunk and carefree, but now it’s not the time to think about that. He needs to concentrate on the upcoming interview. Armin told him not to worry about it. But he simply can’t. What if they ask him stupid questions about fashion? 

There are four days until then. He has nothing better to do so he’ll just start learning about clothes. He hopes that the fashion house has better taste than sparkly-glittery pink clothes or else he would prefer to be a homeless man.

He feels that something about this job is strange. But before he can think more about it, Mikasa taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey!” she says.

“Hi.”

“Thinking?”

“Yeah, actually.” he answers wispering.

Mikasa hands him a hot cup of tea. She looks kind of exhausted. 

“Thanks.”

“Are you sure you want to go to that interview? You still have time to decide…” she says.

“No, I’am sure. I mean, I know we can wait until autumn to find another job, but I want to try this one.”

“You could try being an intern at a hospital, not at a fashion house. You learned medicine so many years.” Mikasa suggests.

“I know, but medicine is the path father chose for me and I want to find my own.”

“You have a point. So do you really think fashion is your thing?” she asks while looking at the city lights.

“Not really. But something tells me it’s a good idea.”

They stay silent for a long time. Both of them berried in their own thoughts. 

“Are you happy? You know, because we can start again?” Mikasa asks looking at him with big eyes.

“Yes.”

“Is beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks after a long time, admiring the view.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Eren answers. He knows Mikasa isn’t talking about the city. The freedom they have now it’s much more precious.

__________________________

Eren gets out of the taxi and looks at the building in front of him. It’s big and cautious. It makes the other houses around it look like children. It has large windows through you can see dummies dressed in all kind of strange-looking clothes. Well, at least they’re not pink. “TROST”. This word is wrote in big letters right above the front entrance.

The people who pass the building stop in their tracks to stare at it. Some of them even take photos. “So this is the place…” Eren thinks. He is amazed by the fashion house. Mikasa and Armin come next to him and stare at it with wide-opened eyes.

“It’s huge!” Armin says.

“Wow! I never expected this.” Mikasa continues.

“I have no words to describe how I feel right now.” Eren ends.

“Let’s get in. And Eren behave yourself if you don’t want us to be dragged out by the bodyguards inside, okay?” the blond boy says still looking at the building.

“I’m not five, Armin. But I’ll behave. Gosh!” Eren mumbles.

Through a glass door they enter a big room. The ceiling was high and a gorgeous chandelier was hanging right above their heads. People were everywhere. Some of them were employees and some were just clients. Eren could notice that all of them were dressed in expensive clothes from famous companies like Gucci or Prada. “They look so pathetic.” that’s what Eren thought. Well, at least he knew he learned enough the past few days to know that these people were some rich dudes because you need some money to buy those clothes.

Armin stopped at the reception desk. A cute blonde girl welcomed them with a big smile on her face. She looked so innocent and kind of childish. On her name badge it was wrote “Christa”.

“How can I help you?” she asked with a sweet voice.

“We are here for the intern interviews.” Mikasa replied.

“Oh!” Christa got up from her seat. “Follow me. You need to be in the waiting room. The interviews already started. Come on!”

They followed her. She wasn’t dressed very expensive, but she had great taste in fashion.

“Here we are.” She stopped in front of a black door. “Inside, there will be other people who want to be interns here. So you just go take a seat and wait until your name is called. You will be interviewed by one of the two assistant managers. Good luck! I hope you get this job because all the people inside there look like they want to kill you or somethin’. You look so much friendlier.” with that she takes her leave and the three enter the room. 

She was totally right. These people look so…dead. Like they didn’t sleep all night. Everyone in the room stared at the trio who just arrived analyzing every inch of them.

They took a seat and waited for their name to be called. It was a little bit stressful but it didn’t bother Eren. He was ready to mess it all up or for a miracle to happen and to get the job. 

A tall hazel-eyed brunette appeared from behind a door Eren didn’t see until then and called a name. After the girl left the room silence fell again. After some time had passed the boy whose name was called earlier entered the room again with his head down, looking at the ground. Maybe to get this job was not going to be as easy as Eren expected.

Nobody dared to move and the air was so tense in the small room. The brunette appeared again and called “Armin Arlert”. At hearing his name being called Armin froze. He got up from his seat and followed the girl. 

“Good luck!” Eren whispered to Armin although he didn’t hear him.

Then the girl entered the room for the third time and called another name “Eren Jaeger”. Eren took a deep breath and Mikasa told him in a motherly tone to be careful and don’t mess it up. 

He got up and entered the room where the interviewer was. He didn’t look at the assistant manager. Something told him it wasn’t such a good idea. He didn’t even look around the room. He just stand there waiting for someone to tell him what to do. His heart was beating fast and god, open a window because it’s getting hot in here. Then, when Eren thought he could dig a hole in the ground and burry himself in there, a husky voice broke the silence:

“Oi, brat! What are you doing standing there?”

Where did Eren hear this voice before. It sounded so familiar… But where? He couldn’t help it and he looked at the man at the desk right in front of him. He could see clearly that the man was as surprised as he was. That black raven hair styled in an undercut and this pale skin. Those steely grey eyes that betrayed his emotionless face. But what was he doing in a place like this? Was he… No, but he couldn’t be… Was he the assistant manager and the one who decided if Eren was going to get this job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! I think I will do this a lot in the future chapters, but please don't be mad at me!  
> And I sometimes have dark humor so sorry for that too.  
> Thanks for taking your time to read this. I am not sure if I did a good job.  
> See ya' next week! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the circus begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week! Exams are hard and a writer's block is not much help either. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about it!

Eren felt like his hands and legs were going to fall off and his face was red. The man stopped analyzing the papers he was holding in his hands and was now staring at the boy as well. He had a pale face and his eyes were bigger than usual. Was he going to be his future boss? (If he got that job, that is.) If Eren was unsure if he was going to be hired here before, now he’s convinced that he was just going to mess it all up and the fault is not going to be completely his. Something told him the man at the desk wasn’t even going to bother to ask a few questions to see if he was good enough for this company and just kick him out. 

“Look who we have here...” the man said. The look of boredom on his face was back so fast like it never left. “What brings your messy head here, Eren?” he was hearing his name spoke by this man for the first time and it was like an invitation to haven-

This is not the time to think about this. Stop! Eren though. The question is where did this guy knew his name? Oh, yeah. He must of read it from the CV he was just reading. Eren felt like this whole situation was wrong. So damn wrong. 

“So what’s your name?” the worlds just came out of the boy’s mouth. The man didn’t show any surprise. A smirk appeared on his face.

“So you came here to get a job without even knowing your boss’ name? What a shame, brat... Anyway, I’ll make an exception for you and forgive you, Jaeger. This time.”

That didn’t sound good. Gosh. Eren just messed up the first opportunity to make a good impression. But if he thinks a little bit more, he already lost that chance long ago, in the plane. Damn you hormones! 

“Ah...” Eren barely mumbled. Where are words when you need them?

“Levi. Levi Ackerman.” the man said.

“Uh?”

“That’s my name, brat. You asked for it so here you go. Now take a seat.” the man, apparently called Levi said.

Eren took a seat in front of the desk. Everything was so clean. Even the mountain of papers on Levi’s desk was perfectly arranged. So that was his name. But why was he curious for the man’s name? Well, in the first place he may be or may not be his future boss, but   
Eren felt that this was not the reason he asked him that. Levi Ackerman. It sounded good. He wanted to pronounce those words out loud. But he knew it wasn’t the moment to play with a person’s name. Not this person’s name especially.

“So let’s get this stupid interview over with. What do you think? Eren?” His name rolled on Levi’s tongue. And oh god, he was doing that on purpose. 

“Okay, yes!” Eren looked like a puppy just staying in his chair, looking at his feet, trying to avoid Levi’s glare. He could feel his eyes burning holes into him. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality were just a few minutes. After that the husky voice of the man made Eren jump a little.

“First question: Why do you want to work here? I see that you went to the medical school so why a fashion house?”

“Well, I want to try something different.” Eren answered.

“What kind of different do you want to try, Eren?”

Damn you, Levi! the boy thought. “Anything that will change my life forever. Something new and worth experiencing.”

“So why fashion?”

“I still have a lot to learn about the world and I thought fashion is going to help me understand what people want and why. I thought that maybe I’ll see how other people live and why they choose to live the way they do.” Eren tried not to kill himself for being so sincere to a man he just met the second time in his life.

“Okay. And the last question: Do you think you’ll get this job and if yes, why?” Levi looked like he was going to explode of excitement. He really likes to torture me slowly, Eren thought.

“I’m not sure if I’ll get this job, but I know that if you reject me you’ll lose. I work hard for what I want and I can do a lot of things if I wish. You may never realize what you just lost but that’s not my problem.” Eren said something even he couldn’t believe. Levi’s eyes were looking at him with an intense stare and he didn’t know if it was bad or not. But his heart stopped for a moment and he felt like he knew this man for a long time. He felt like he knew him better than anyone and that the man knew Eren for a lifetime. A spark appeared in Levi’s eyes, but just for a moment.

“Tomorrow at 9 a.m. in the main hall. If you’re late you’re fired.”  
_____________________

Levi’s POV

“Soooo...Did you hire anyone?” the brunette asked with a shit-eating grin on her face. Through her glasses Levi could see her hazel eyes sparkling a little too much for a normal person, but after all Hanji wasn’t as ordinary as she seemed. It was the evening after the interviews and the two assistant managers were spending their break in the café next to the fashion house. They were both annoyed (but mostly Levi) by the stupid people who came at the interview. None of them could even answer an easy question. But there was one boy with messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes that left Levi amazed. That boy. That boy had something special. And Levi wasn’t going to waste that something. All the answers he gave him made Levi surprised. He wasn’t expecting for someone so young to understand so many things. He saw the boy was as shocked by his answers as he was, but after all anyone could guess how the boy felt because it was written all over his face. Levi felt like there was more to Eren’s life story than he let it show.

“Yes. I did actually-“Levi started but a tall blond man took a seat next to him. He had fluffy brown eyebrows and a pretty face.

“What are you guys talking about?” Erwin, the blond guy asked. He and Hanji were the only friends Levi had. They could put up with his shit without even complaining and that was something. Erwin inherited The Trost Fashion House from his father and was the current director. After Levi and Hanji finished collage, Erwin hired them as the assistant managers.

“Oh! Hi, Erwin! Levi was just telling me about who he hired. So, come on, Levi! Tell us!” Hanji said a little bit too loud for Levi’s preferences.

“Oh, shut up Four-Eyes! I’m telling you anyway. It’s not that I have something to hide from you two. His name is Eren Jaeger-“ Levi started the second time that evening.

“So he’s a guy... Nice name by the way. Is he good-looking?” Hanji mumbled interrupting Levi.

“Just shut up if you don’t want your glasses up your ass! You’ll see how he looks tomorrow. And why do you care if he’s good-looking? You are married! With Mike! I just find it interesting he can live in the same house as you.” Levi gave her the stare of death.

“But you still didn’t answer my question. How does he look?” the brunette said as she sipped her coffee.

“Cute. I think. I’m not sure. Why do you ask, Shitty Glasses?”

“I was just wondering. That’s all. How old is he?”

“26.”

“She is very suspicious, you know?” Erwin asked looking at Levi with an amused look on his face.

“You bet she is, Eyebrows! You bet she is!”  
___________________________

Eren’s POV

“Eren! Stop! You’re drunk! Put that glass down because I’m not going to help you with the hangover you’ll have tomorrow morning and I’m definitely not gonna’ carry you to work, okay?” Mikasa said looking at her brother. Eren was lying on the floor of the living room with an empty bottle of Jack next to him and a big glass in his hand. The room was spinning and his vision was all a blur. He thought that if he gets drunk he would forget about everything that happened today. But even with his brain drowned in alcohol he remembered every single detail. The interview. The questions. The fear. The emotionless face. The glow in the man’s eyes. The man. Levi Ackerman. His boss. He never expected to meet Levi ever again after the incident on the plane. But now he was his boss. How did that even happen? Mikasa and Armin got the job too. Eren was sure that they would be hired. And he was happy for them. 

“Okay, okay! I’m going to stop. Gosh!” Eren tried to say, but instead a few strange sounds came out.

“Armin help me take him to bed.” the dark haired girl said. After half an hour Eren was in his bed, under the covers and ready to fall asleep. Armin and Mikasa were probably cleaning up the mess he left.  
It was quiet. It was very late at night and the room was dark. It had been a long day and the next one was going to be even longer. And shit. In the morning he was supposed to be in the main hall of The Trost Fashion House.

“Ughhh!” Eren groaned, putting the back of his hand on his forehead. “I’m going to be so dead...”  
______________________________

The taste in his mouth was horrible. This was the third time he threw out that morning. And something told him this was just the beginning. His head hurt so bad and his body felt heavy. It was eight o’clock and he had one hour until his first day of work started. 

“You think you can go take a shower?” Mikasa asked him patting his back and holding a bucket in front of him.

“Yeah. Just- Aghhhhhh!” Fourth time. “Just help me get up.” Eren said wiping his mouth.

“Okay.”

The water was cold, but it made Eren get his senses back. He stopped the water and got out of the shower. Putting a towel around his waist he looked in the mirror. Gosh, he looked like a zombie. Dark circles were hanging under his eyes and his once tan face was now pale and maybe a little yellow. His lips were dried and his hair was messier than usual. He got dressed as fast as he could with his body hurting all over. Nobody told him what to wear so he just put on a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket. It was his usual way of dressing. 

Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him in the kitchen. They were having an interesting discussion but when Eren stepped in the room they both stopped and stared at him. His sister had the same bored expression like always, but Armin had a look of complete shock on his face.

“Where the hell do you think you are going, sir, dressed like that?” the blond boy said.

“Why? What’s wrong? It’s a fashion house, not an office!” Eren looked at his friends’ clothes. Mikasa was wearing a simple tight black dress that reached her knees and the red scarf. Armin on the other hand wore some black office pants and a white shirt whit a purple and grey tie around his neck. He looked like a little god that came to visit earth. Wow! were the only words that crossed Eren’s mind and made him kind of embarrassed about his way of dressing. “And then what should I wear?”

“First take that leather jacket off and put on one of my ties.” 

Eren did as he was told, trying not to comment too much. He chose a black and white tie and then showed Armin his new look.

“Well, that’s much better! Now...What shoes are you putting on?”

“...My black sneakers?” Eren asked choosing his words carefully, but failing beautifully. Armin stood still for a moment, letting Eren wait. 

“Yeah, if that’s all you have. But be sure we’ll go to the mall this weekend.”

“Now, if you’re done talking about Eren’s dressing style, let’s get going because we’ve got ten more minutes to be there and I don’t think we want to be late on our first day, right?” Mikasa asked throwing daggers with her eyes at the boys.

“Yeah, right...”  
________________________________

“Eren! Eren! Don’t fall asleep in the car! We’re almost there!” Armin’s childish voice rang in Eren’s ear. The taxi they were in was moving fast, avoiding other cars and it all felt like a dream. A nightmare really. Mikasa was in the front chair, next to the driver. Him and Armin were in the back. After a few minutes the car stopped with a squeak in front of the intimidating building. Trost Fashion House. The girl paid for the drive and in the next second the three of them were entering through the big glass doors. The main hall was as enormous and luxurious as the first time Eren saw it. They had only four minutes until 9 a.m. A few people were standing in front of the reception desk and the blond girl from yesterday, Christa and the brunette one from the waiting room were there too. They were probably responsible with the interns until the director came. Mikasa, Eren and Armin went to join them.

“Oh! Hello, guys! You really got in, didn’t ya’?” Christa waved at them and a big angelic smile made it’s way to her face.

“As you can see!” Eren answered happily.

“So what do we do now?” Mikasa asked looking at the other people who were their coworkers. A short and slim built boy with his head shaved, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a man with short black hair and lots of freckles, a tall man with broad shoulders and blond hair and a slender boy with short black hair and tan skin.

“We wait for the director and the two assistant managers. Until then let me introduce you to these guys.” Christa pointed at the group behind her. “So, first, this is Ymir. You might have seen her in the waiting room yesterday, she was calling your names.” Eren waved at the girl and tried not to be a freak. “And now the interns. This is Connie Springer” the head shaved one. “This is Sasha Blouse.” the ponytail girl. “Marco Bodt.” freckles. “Reiner Braun.” blond and tall one. “And Bertholt Hoover.” tan skin guy. “But wait someone is missing. Where is Jean?”

“He wanted a coffee so he went to get one.” Sasha said grinning. 

“Idiot. He’s gonna’ be late.” Ymir added.

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you that we are all friends for a few years now. But don’t worry, you’ll get to know us.” Christa said now addressing Eren, Mikasa and Armin. 

“Sure!” Armin looked at Christa and smiled. 

Eren’s heart was starting to beat fast. But not because he was excited. No, not at all. Levi was somewhere in this building heading where Eren was. What was going to happen today? He felt like this day was going to be longer than he thought. But why was he so agitated? He tried to calm himself down, not thinking about anything. It didn’t work.  
And there he was. Levi stepped in the main hall like he owned it, looking as intimidating as ever. His raven hair was falling on his forehead, but not covering it completely. The boredom on his face was obvious. A tall woman was walking with him. She wore glasses and her brown hair was hold in a ponytail. That must of been the other assistant manager. But then where was the director? Just then a blond man stepped out of the elevator and joined the two. They exchanged some salutes. Levi didn’t even bother to look at the man, but the woman smiled brightly and started hopping excitedly. The man was taller than Eren and had a muscular body. He had a calm expression on his face, icy blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. His hair was blond and neatly parted on the left side.

“Oh, they’re here! Good luck on your first day!” Christa said happily taking Ymir’s hand. The two gave their superiors a shy “good morning” and left.  
The trio approached the interns in silence. Armin touched Eren’s shoulder slowly and whispered in his ear: “The blond one is the director. Erwin Smith. The strange lady is one of the assistant managers. Hanji Zoe. And the short one is the other assistant manager. Levi Ackerman. They are friends from high school-“ Armin stopped. Everybody remained silent as Erwin took his place in front of them. 

“Good morning and welcome to Trost Fashion House! As I guess you already know you are here today to start you internship. Every one of you was chosen for a reason. You all have qualities and I hope you’ll know how to use them in your advantage. I will now let you with my colleagues because I have an important meeting to attend to. Good luck!” Erwin said in a calm voice his eyes lingering on the interns. On Armin more than necessary. He left leaving Eren with a strange feeling about him.

“Hello, cuties! Sorry for him. He’s always that serious! I’m Hanji and this little guy right here is Levi! We’ll be showing you around and teaching you stuff until you get a proper job, okay?” 

Levi didn’t say anything at the woman’s words but it was clear that he was pissed. Just then a man with a long face run into Eren and spilled coffee all over his shirt. It burned.

“I’m so sorry! So sorry!” the man was looking at Eren with big eyes.

“No! It’s nothing...Don’t worry!”

“Well, kid... I think you should get changed! Because you’re not going to wear that dirty shirt in this building.” Levi’s annoyed voice heard and Eren caught his gaze. He was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

“But...I don’t have anything else to change into.” Eren said avoiding his stare. 

“Then follow me!” Levi was already walking to the elevators. Eren ran after him trying to keep up. Gosh, he was fast for someone so short. Levi pressed the button for the second floor. It was silent, just Eren’s hard breaths hearing. The doors opened with a ding and after a few seconds they were in Levi’s office. It was just as clean as the day before. The short male went behind a door and when he returned he handed the boy a white shirt.

“Here, brat! Put this on.”

“Thanks! I’ll go to the bathroom.” Eren’s said but just as he was leaving cold slender fingers caught his hand. “Just do it here! I don’t want people to see you with that big stain on your chest, kid! You’ll make a fool of yourself and the fashion house as well. Who lets their employees wear something like that?” Levi said letting go of Eren’s hand. 

“Okay...” Eren started unbuttoning his dirty shirt, but Levi’s annoyed voice stopped him: “God, brat! You’re too slow! Let me do it!” Levi took his time doing it and something told Eren that the spark in his eyes was lust but he wasn’t sure. “Now we need to clean you up!” the man said touching Eren’s bare chest with a napkin. The boy’s face was flushed and he just wanted to get out of there, but at the same time he wished Levi’s cold hands on his body. A little drop of coffee dripped on his chest. The man stopped for a moment watching it and then Eren felt something licking it.

“W-What are y-you do-doing, Levi?” 

“Who told you you could call me by my name, brat? Shut up now! I am trying to help you clean.” Levi whispered in his ear. Shivers went down Eren’s spine at the man’s words. Levi’s tongue was now playing with one of his nipples. “Ngh...stop! Levi, stop!”

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me by my name, you naughty boy! Let me teach you a lesson!”

“No! Let go of me!” Eren jerked out of Levi’s hold. He put on the clean shirt and run out of there as fast as he could. He barely found a bathroom and locked himself in one of the cabins. What just happened?  
______________________________

Levi’s POV

I didn’t think he would react like that. He was so innocent and I just couldn’t hold myself back. I was just playing with him, but why do I feel so wrong because I did that. What’s wrong with me? Could it be that I feel something towards him? Sympathy? No. Love? Maybe... Hate and anger? Yes, he made me feel something after so long and I hate him for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things going okay? I don't even know! Anyway, guys... See ya' next week! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it. The first chapter. I will probably be posting on Friday from now on. Thanks again for reading my silly work! See ya next week!


End file.
